My First Experience
by kim eun neul
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Sungmin anak SMA yang sedang merasa Bosan Di ajak ke Club dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasanya pengalaman pertama yang tak terlupakan / Kyumin /Yaoi / Geje / lets Read and review
1. Chapter 1

My Fist experience

Rate : T

Disclamer : yang pasti mereka bukan punya saya

Ganre : Yaoi

Pairing : Kyumin and other

Aku merasa bosan selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari mulai dari sekolah , latihan taekwondo , les gitar aaarrrghhh hidupku sungguh membosankan

"Sungmin –ah kau melamun eoh ?"

"Sungmin … yak Lee Sungmin aku berbicara denganmu Kau mengacuhkanku !"

"Yak Lee Hyukjae kau mau membuatku mati muda hah….. jangan Berteriak "

"Habis kau mengacuhkanku waeyo min,kau ada masalah ?"

"Aniya … Aku hanya merasa bosan Hyukkie aku selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari bahkan umman tidak akan membiarkanku keluar setelah pulang sekolah kecuali untuk les dan latihan taekwondo AKU BOSAAAAAAN "

"oh… Kenpa kau tidak mengajak Appa dan Umma mu pergi liburan itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan Sungmin-ah "

"Appa terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya kami tidak akan bisa pergi bersama , bahkan aku jarang bertemu dengan appa, dia selalu pulang malam Hyukkie " sungmin melipat tengannya di atas bangku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atara lipatan tangannya

"Heemm begitukah…."

"Hyukkjae-ah apa kau tidak punya hal yang menyenangkan untuk kita lakukan ?"

"Mian aku rasa sekarang aku tak punya ide apapun , jadwalku sudah penuh dengan jadwal kencanku bersama donghae kau tahu aku ini orang sibuk min hahaha "

"Hah dasar narsis diam saja lah kalau kau tak memiliki hal yang menyenangkan jangan membuatku ingin muntah karena kenarsisanmu "

"Yaj tadi kau yang bertanya padaku tapi sekarang kenapa kau yang marah hah dasar orang aneh "

XXXXXX

"Umman aku pulang….." teriakan sungmin menggema di dalam rumah

"Aigoo anak Umma yang cantik sudah datang Rupanya bagaiman tadi di sekolah menyenangkan ?"

"eummm " sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Aissh umma jangan memanggilku cantik lagi aku ini Namja umma jadi aku tampan bukan cantik "

"Tapi kau memang cantik sungmin-ah "

Sungmin hanya diam berjalan meninggalkan ummanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya sang umma yang melihat ekspresi sang putra mengikuti sungmin sampai kekamarnya

"Weyo chagi kau ada masalah kenapa mukamu di tekuk begitu , kau bertengkar dengan yeoja chingumu Eoh ?"

"Ani … aku belum punya yeoja chingu umma "

"terus kenapa dengan anak umma ini euum ?"

"Umma aku bosan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari tidak bisakan kita liburan umma " sungmin menatap sang umma dengan aegyonya dan penuh harap "

"Jadi anak umma sedang bosan eoh ?" Sungmin mengangguk

"Mianhaeyo chagi bukannya umma tidak mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi kau tau sendiri kan Appamu sangat sibuk chagi dan tidak mungkin kita berlibur mengertilah "

"Arraseo arraseo ….. sungmin menjawab sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya

"Umma bisakah umma keluar aku ingin tidur setelah ini " teriak sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi

" Aigoo anak umma ngambek rupanya arraseo umma keluar jika kau lapar turunlah umma sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu "

Setelah sang umma pergi sungmin keuar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke tempat tidurnya

"Aaarrrghhh menyebalkan AKU BOSAAAAAAN"

Xxxxxxx

"Sungmin-ah turunlah ayo makan malam "

"Ne umma …."

Suasana di meja makan sangatlah tenang mereka makan tanpa ada perbincangan yang berarti sungmin memang sedikit kurang dekat dengan sang appa karena mereka jarang bertemu

"Sungmin-ah appa dengar kau ingin pergi liburan ?"

"ah N,,,ne appa "

"kenapa, tidak biasanya kau memitanya ?"

"Aku bosan appa sehari-hari aku hanya pergi ke sekolah les dan latihan taekwondo aku ingin melakukan hal lain appa "

" appa terlalu sibuk untuk liburan sungmin ah kita belum bisa melakukannya untuk waktu dekat ini "

"Ne appa aku mengerti " jawab sungmin sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap sang appa

" Good boy , oia Sungmin appa dan umma akan pergi ke thailan selama satu minggu dan kami berangkat lusa "

"Uhuuukk…. Uhuuuuk", Sungmin tersedak saat meminum airnya " Kenapa mendadak appa dan kenapa umma harus ikut ?"

" Appa tidak bisa pergi sendiri karena di sana akan ada pertemuan dengan keluarga rekan bisnis appa jadi appa harus mengajak ummamu "

"lalu aku bagaimana appa ?"

"Kalau kau mau appa akan menyuruh park ajuma untuk menemanimu bagaimana hanya satu minggu sayang "

"Sungmin-ah kalau kau tidak mau umma ikut , umma tidak akan ikut bagaimana?"

"tidak bisa yeobo kau harus ikut "

"tapi bagaimana dengan sungmin aku tak ingin meninggalkannya "

"Aniya umma ikut saja dan tidak usah menyuruh park ajuma untuk menemaniku appa "

"Benarkan sayang tapi bagamana denganmu nanti apa tidak apa-apa kau di rumah sendirian "

"Euum gwaencana aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri umma dan lagi pula aku bisa memasak jadi jangan kawatir "

"Baguslah itu baru anak appa "

XXX

"Selamat pagi sungmin –ah , Ah waeyo kenapa wajahmu begitu lagi sungmin ?"

"Hyukjae-ah kau tau orang tuaku pergi ke thailan selama satu minggu dan itu berarti lengkap sudah hidupku yang membosankan ini "

"Hahaha malangnya nasib sahabatku ini "

"Yak…. Kau senang aku menderita "

"Mian.. Mian bukan begitu maksudku sungmin-ah"

"Aisssh kau menyebalkan sekali "

"Eumm Sungmin apa kau ingin ikut ke club besok malam aku akan pergi dengan donghae "

"Club? .. kau gila Hyukkie kita masih sekolah mana bisa masuk ke sana ?"

"tenang saja Club itu milik sudaranya donghae jadi kita bisa masuk "

"Ah shirroo ….. "

"Waeyo… Bukannya kau ingin melalkukan hal baru ?"

"Tapi Hyukkie "

"Sudahlah Pokoknya kau harus ikut nanti aku juga akan mengajak Sunny jadi kau tidak akan sendirian bagaimana?"

"Arraseo Baiklah aku ikut "

"Yeeey kau memang sahabatku "

Xxxxx

"Sungmin-ah kami berangkat dulu kau hati-hati di rumah ne "

"Ne umma tenang saja ….. jaga diri kalian jangan lupa menelponku begitu kalian tiba di sana "

"Ne tentu saja chagi Anyeong "

"Anyyeong " setelah Sungmin mengantar Appa dan ummanya ke bandara dia langsung kembali ke kerumahnya

" Ah iya malam ini aku kan akan pergi bersama Hyukjae sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu "

Xxxx

Ting…Tong…. Ting.. Tong

"Ne tunggu sebentar "

" Sungmin-ah kenapa kau lama sekali kaja kita berangkat "

"Ah… ne… ne"

At Club

"Sungmin-ah kau duduk di sini dulu ya Sunny ya temani Sungmin aku mau mengajak hyukkie berdansa hehe " kata donghae pada Sungmin dan Sunny , Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ne oppa …." Jawab Sunny senang , bagaimana pun seluruh antero sekolah telah tau jika Sunny adalah penggemar rahasia Sungmin dan tentunya sudah tidak menjadi rahasia lagi

"Sunny ssi apa kau tidak ingin mengikuti mereka" Tanya Sungmin pada Sunny setelah kesunyian menyelimuti mereka

"Eumm Ani aku menemani oppa saja di sini "

"Baiklah…" dan kembali hening

"Oppa aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar ne " Sungmin hanya mengangguk , setelah Sunny pergi Sungmin yang merasa bosan menuju ke meja tempat berbagai macam minuman

"Berikan aku satu gelas minuman aku harus " kat Sungmin pada pelayan

"Haiiii kau sendirian ….?"Sungmin hanya mengangguk

"Sepertinya Kau belum cukup umur untuk ke tempat ini siapa namamu ?"

"Aku Sungmin Lee Sungmin" jawab sungmin acuh

"Ini tuan pesannan anda "

"Ah Lee Sungmin aku Cho Kyuhyun bukankah kau belum cukup umur untuk memesan ini " kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk minuman sungmin , tanpa sungmin ketahui Kyuhun telah memasukkan obat perangsang di dalam minuman sungmin

"Apa pedulimu " Sungmin meminum minumannya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun , sengiran sudah tercetak di bibir tebal kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang meminum minumannya

Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah , entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh di dalam tubuhnya , kenapa dia merasa kepanasan , dan kenapa sesuatu di bawah sana terasa sesak

"Ada apa denganku kenapa tubuhku jadi aneh begini , apa mungkin karena minuman ini "

Sungmin terus saja bergerah gelisah dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas , Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sungmin , sedari tadi dia terus memperhatikan sungmin dan benar obat itu telah bekerja di tambah lagi minuman yang di minum sungmin pasti efeknya tidak akan bisa di tahan oleh namja itu #Oh tuhan Poor sungmin Kkeke

"Kau kenapa eoh ?"Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil sedikit menjilat telinga sungmin

"Eummm aaaahh…. Aku tidak tau Ba…. Ahhhhhhhhhh danku aneh " Desahan akhirnya lolos dari bibir Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun Terus saja meniup telinganya

"Apa badanmu terasa panas eoh " Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk dan terus saja menggeliat tingkah Kyuhyun membuat badannya seperti di luar kembali

"Ber….henti… meniup aaaahhhh….. telingaku….. Ge…uuuummmm ..li "

Namun Kyuhyun seakan tak mendengar protesan sungmin dan kini tangan nakalnya malah menuju gundukan yang ada di balik celana sungmin yang sepertinya telah menegang Kyuhyun meremasnya …

"Ah…..aaaaaahh Ap…apa yang Kau lakukan?" Tanya sungmin tersengal nafasnya memburu perlakuan Kyuhyun begitu asing tapi tak di pungkiri dia sebenarnya ingin merasakannya lagi

"Sepertinya Kau butuh bantuan Lee sungmin " Bisik Kyuhyun seduktik "Ikut aku "

Seperti terhipnotis Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari club yang dia tahu, badanya terlalu panas dan apa Yang di lakukan Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya melayang dan ingin merasakannya lagi

"Ada apa ini aku pasti sudah gila " batin sungmin

At Apartement Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin ke Kamar Pribadinya Dan terlihat tak sabar Kyuhyun angsung mendorong sungmin sehingga punggung sungmin membentur tembok kamar Kyuhyun

"Arrgh …" Sungmin meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kaus sungmin memperlihatkan nipple pink sungmin dan mulai mengulumnya

"Euuummmmmm ….. " Desah sungmin Dia sudah benar-benar hilang kendali sekarang

Desahan Sungmin membuat Libido Kyuhyun naik dia terus mengerjai Nipple Sungmin tanpa henti

"Ahhh….. Eummmm ….. Te…russssssss " Tangan sungmin menyelusup di balik rambut Kyuhyun Menekan kepala Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kuluman Kyuhyun Makin dalam, Setelah bosan dengan nipple Sungmin Kyuhyun berbindah ke leher mulus sungmin dan memberi tanda di sana

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap sungmin , Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan mata Sayu semakin membuat Kyukyun tidak tahan untuk menerkamnya sekarang Juga

"Kau menyukainya Eumm , apa kau Ingin melanjutkannya Minnie …."

Sungmin yang telah di kuasai nafsu tak Kuasa Menolak Dan Dia hanya mengangguk

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas diriku , sentuhannya benar-benar membuatku melayang kenapa aku membiarkannya menyentuhku , orang yang tak aku kenal dan orang yang pertama kali menjamah tubuhku " batin Sungmin

TBC

Omo apa ini hahaha ini FF Nc pertama saya, saya tidak tau apakah ini layak publish atau tidak tapi ide datang begitu saja dan saya hanya mencoba menuangkannya semoga ini bisa di terima

No blasphemies

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Jejak Ne….

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fist Experience**

**Kim Eun Neul **

**Kyumin / Yaoi **

Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidur saat merasakan sinar matahari begitu terang mengganggu tidurnya

"Eeggh dimana aku ?, kenapa sepertinya ini bukan kamarku " Sungmin mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang namun dia terkejut mendapati ada sebuah lengan yang memeluknya , ingatannya kembali menerawang kekejadian yang telah dia alami semalam

**Flash back **

"Euughh…. " Sungmin merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar rasanya begitu panas setuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang (?)

"Kau begitu sensitive Ming tubuh mu ini sungguh membuatku tidak tahan , Kyuhyun terus saja menyerang leher putih mulus Milik Sungmin Membuat sang empu mendongakkan kepalanya menerima serangan nikmat yang begitu banyak bagi tubuhnya , setelah bosan dengan leher mulus milik Sungmin Kyuhyun beralih pada Bibir M milik sungmin

"Mmmpthhh" Kyuhyun menyesap bibir Sungmin dengan perlahan serta lembut mengajak Sungmin menikmati permainannya , Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin membuat sungmin mengerang

"aggrh…." Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam gua hangat milik Sungmin lama kelamaan sungmin pun hanyut dalam permainan lidah yang di lakukan kyuhyun sungmin mengalikan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun

"Meemptth…." Suara kecapan tercipta dari permainan lidah mereka , tangan kyuhyun turun untuk membuka kemeja yang sungmin pakai sekarang sungmin telah toples , kemudian kyuhyun menggiring sungmin kearah ranjangnya , kyuhyun mendorong sungmin hingga sekarang sungmin jatuh terlentang di ranjang Kyuhyun , kyuhyun melanjutkan permainannya pada bibir carry milik sungmin , tangan nakal Kyuhyun turun untuk membuka kancing celana yang digunakan sungmin tak lupa meremas kecil gundukan kan yang ada di sana membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menahan desahannya

"Aaaahhhhh… eummmmp" erangan sungmin terdengar begitu seksi bagi kyuhyun , Kyuhyun bagaikan mendengar nyanyian surga yang indah dengan satu tarikan Kyuhyun melepas celana sungmin dan bokser yang sungmin kenakan sehingga sekarang sungmin total naked , Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dia memandangi tubuh sungmin dengan tatapan lapar ,dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka celana dan bajunya sendiri melemparnya begitu saja , kyuhyun mengarahkan Juniornya pada sungmin

"Kulum mainanmu ini Ming …." Bisik kyuhyun pada Sungmin , tanpa di minta dua kali Sungmin langsung menuruti perintah Kyuhyun , Sungmin sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu saja mau menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun yang dia tahu tubuhnya ingin terus merasakan sentuhan kyuhyun yang membuetnya melayang

"Aku rasa cukup chagi ….. aku sudah tak tahan lagi aku tidak akan bermain pelan kali ini , " Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya di depan hole sungmin dan dengan satu hentakan dia memasukkan juniornya membobol hole sempit Sungmin

"Arrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh Appo….. apppo " Sungmin mengerang rasanya tubuh Sungmin bagaikan terbelah sakit dan perih bercampur menjadi satu

"Arrrrrghhh neomo Appo…. Hiks " Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan isakkannya

"Mianhae Ming aku akan mencoba lebih pelan relaxlah ming … " Kyuhyunmenghentikan sebentar kegiatannya membiarkan sungmin terbiasa dengan keberadaan di rinya di dalam tubuh sungmin ,

Chu˜

Chu ˜ Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin kemudian dia turun ke hidung dan bibir sungmin membawa sungmin pada permainannya dan membuat sungmin melupakan rasa sakitnya

"Mmmmmpttthh aahhhhhh…..aahhh " desahan sungmin sekali lagi lolos saat tangan kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam mengocok junior sungmin

"Aaaaaahh….aaaahhh euuummm fasteeeeeeeeerrr…. " Sungmin mulai merancau menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun , melihat sungmin mulai menikmati permainannya Kyuhyun segera menggerakkan pinggangnya dan memulai permainan intinya .. dia bergerak dengan tepo pelan mencari titik sensitive di dalam tubuh sungmin

"Arrrrgghhh Ahhh….. Thereee Fas….teer …Ouuuuuuuh….." Kyuhyun tersenyum Dia berhasil , tanpa menunggu lagi dia mempercepat genjotannya (?) tak lupa tanggannya terus mengocok junior sungmin seirama dengan gerakannya

"Aaaahh… Ouuuh Aku, Tak tahaaaan lagi…. Ing..in C,uuum "Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman perutnya sesara menegang dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu

"Sebentar Ming… Ber…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh Sa….Ma Arrrggghhhh Ming… " Kyuhyun memuntahkan laharnya di dalam tubuh sungmin, tak lama kemudian

"Aaarrrrrrrrrrggghhhhhhhh Aaaaahhhhhh… Aku keluar…" Sungmin akhirnya memikuti Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua terengah-engah … Kyuhyun ambuk di atas tubuh Sungmin memeluk tubuh Sungmin sambil Menormalkan nafasnya

**Flasback Off **

"Ya tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan semalam kenapa aku bisa berbuat hal yang seperti itu " Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati , dia mencoba mendudukan badannya kembali tapi

"Arrrgh Appo aisssh sakit sekali, " sungmin meringis kesakita merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sakit , pergerakkan sungmin ternyata mengganggu tidur kyuhyun

"Hoaammm… Kau sudah bangun Ming ?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin , Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada tubuhku semalam hah Ajhussi gila " Tanya sungmin dengan nada tinggi pada Kyuhyun

"Mwo Ajhussi Aku tak setua itu Ming kenapa kau memanggilku Ajhussi Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun bukankah semalam aku sudah memberitahu namaku Ming panggil aku Kyu atau paling tidak Hyung usia kita bedanya tidak terlalu jauh bukan "

"Mwo Ajhussi aku masih kelas 2 SMA bagaimana bisa kau bilang usia kita tak beda jauh , AH AH SUDAH AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEKARANG JELASKAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU AJHUSSI GILA ! "Sungmin terlihat begitu marah

"Yak… Bisa tidak tenang dan jangan berteriak-teriak begitu kau ingin membuatku tuli Ming " Kyuhyun berbicara sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"Apa yang kita lakukan bukankah kau juga ingat ming haruskah aku menjelaskannya lagi " Jawab Kyuhyun tenang

" Mwo … Yak dasar gila Brengsek bisa-bisanya kau berbicara begitu tenang Kau sudah memperkosaku Ajussi gila KAU MEMPERKOSAKU orang yang belum pernah kau kenal sebelumnya Brengsek " Sungmin melempari Kyuhyun dengan segala macam benda yang ada di dekatnya kini dia benar-benar marah

"Yak….. Stop… Stop Appo Ming Stop" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari bed nya dan menghindari lemparan Sungmin , tanpa sadar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Kyuhyun terjatuh dan jadilah kini tubuh Kyuhyun tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun , Sungmin yang melihat hal itu segera menghentikan leparannya dan memalingkan mukanya dari Kyuhyun

"Yak Ajhussi Brengsek cepat pakai bajumu " sungmin berteriak ke Kyuhyun

"Mwo " Kyuhyun langsung melihat keadaan badannya reflek menutupi daerah pribadiny a menggunakan tangan dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi

Drrrrt…. Drrrttttttt …. Drrrtttttt

Sungmin segera memunguti bajunya setelah dia pastikan pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya

"Yeobosseo …"

"**Yak Lee Sungmin kemana saja kau kenapa kau menghilang semalahm kau mau membuatku di bunuh orang tuamu hah … dan kenapa semalam aku telpon tidak kau angkat "** terdengar nada marah dari sang penelpon

"Lee Hyukjae bisa tidak Kau tidak kau tidak berteriak-teriak kau mau membuatku tuli hah " Sungmin tak mau kalah "

" aku semalam pulang lebih dulu Hyukkie maaf aku terlalu mengantuk sehingga tak mendengar panggilanmu "

" **Jangang berbohong padaku Min aku semalam ke rumahmu dan kulihat lampu rumahmu masih mati itu berarti kau belum pulang "** Jawab Hyukkie lagi

"Ah mati aku" batin sungmin " Ahhh… itu aku semalam terlalu lelah Hyuk jadi aku tidak sempat menyalakan lampu

"**Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, kemarin Sunny mencarimu Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mendekati dia Minnie ?"**

" Jinjja … Ah tumben dia mencariku apa mungkin dia sudah mulai tertarik padaku Hyukkie –ah " sahut sungmin girang

"**Mungkin …. , Oia aku lupa Kau di mana sekarang Sudah hampir jam 7 Min kau tidak sekolah ?"**

"Mwo…. Ah iya hyukkie ijinkan aku ne hari ini aku merasa tidak enak badan aku tidak masuk ne.. lagi pula aku pasti terlambat sekarang , satu lagi sampaikan salamku pada Sunny ne hehehe"

"**Baiklah-baiklah istirahatlah , nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan kerumahmu Bye Minnie "**

"Bye Gomawoyo Hyukkie " Sungmin menutup telponnya , tanpa sungmin ketahui seseorang sudah mendengarkan pembicaraannya di telpon sedari tadi

" Kau telpon dengan siapa tadi ?" Tanya Kyuhyun , Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun

" Apa urusanmu Ajhussi , Aku ingin pulang " Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi berniat mandi dan memakai bajunya kembali , namun saat dia lewat di samping kyuhyun ,tangannya di tahan oleh kyuhyun sehingga mau tak mau sungmin harus berhenti

"Aku Tanya siapa yang kau telpon tadi tidak bisakah kau menjawabku " Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi

"Tidak " Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi sendangkan kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia peduli dengan siapa sungmin bertelphon tadi, dia sungguh tak mengerti yang dia tau saat pertama kali dia melihat sungmin di Club semalam dia tertarik dengan wajah sungmin yang terlihat cantik sekaligus menggemaskan , selama ini kyuhyun merasa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada yeoja dan baru pertama kali saat dia melihat sungmin dia merasakan ada rasa yang berbeda yang dia rasakan bahkan dia sama sekali tak peduli jika sungmin ternyata namja .

Kyuhyun adalah derektur muda yang bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya Cho Coperatin , sekarang dia berusia 25 tahun, selama hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, hidupnya hanya di habiskan dengan belajar pada saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah karena kyuhyun memang salah satu siswa yang memiliki IQ yang berlian di atas rata-rata dan dia memang tipekal orang yang tidak terlalu mementingkan urusan berpacaran layaknya remaja-remaja seusianya pada saat itu , setelah lulus sekolah dan pada saat dia berkuliahpun hidupnya tidak jau berubah , hingga kini di usianya yang masih mudah dia sudah berhasil menamatkan sekolah S2 nya dan bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya , jika di bilang hidup kyuhyun sangatlah tenang dan lancar ya … memang begitu kenyataannya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kendala yang berarti dalam hidupnya , saat ini di saat dia merasakan rasa yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya terhadap orang yang baru dia temui semalam dia bahkan belum yakin apa ini yang sering orang sebut dengan rasa cinta , dan yang paling konyol sungmin masih kelas 2 SMA ,.

"Ah Molla aku tak mau memikirkanya sekarang " batin Kyuhyun

Kreet , pintu kamar mandi terbuka Kyuhyun memperhatikan seseorang yang sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya

"Kemarilah Ming … apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan apapun lagi padaku ?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil memberi isyarat sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya , sebenarnya sungmin sudah malas berurusan dengan orang yang ada di depannya sekarang tapi sungmin ingin mendengar alasan kyuhyun melakukan hal "menjijikkan" seperti semalam kepadanya menjijikkan yah Sungmin menganggap hal tersebut menjijikan ayolah mereka melakukan sex dan mereka sama-sama namja demi tuhan dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya , dia masih menyukai yeoja , di sekolah banyak sekali yeoja yang menyukainya lagi pula sekarang dia sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Sunny teman sekelasnya, dia memang ingin melakukan sex dengan orang yang dia cintai nantinya dan yang jelas itu bukan seorang namja bukan juga dirinya yang di "Rasuki" , orang yang ada di depannya ini sudah merampas semuanya merampas ciuman pertamanya bahkan kehormatannya bagaimanapun sebagai seorang laki-laki dia merasa sangat tidak terima dengan apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun padanya semalam

Dengan langkah malas sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah kyuhyun

"Aku sangat malas berurusan denganmu sebaiknya kau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau begitu tega melakukan hal yang "menjijikan" seperti semalam sebelum aku marah dan membunuhmu Ajussi " Tanya sungmin begitu sinis

"Menjijikkan kau menganggap apa yang kita lakukan menjijikan ming ?" kyuhyun menunduk sedih dia tidak pernah memikirkan sungmin akan menganggap semuanya menjijikkan

"Ya lalu aku harus menganggapnya seperti apa kau tau Ajussi aku normal aku masih menyukai yeoja dan semalam kau…. Ah sudahlah kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang "

"kemarikan Ponselmu Ming " Kyuhyun meminta ponsel sungmin

"Shiroo untuk apa hah "

"Sudahlah kemarikan ponselmu ?" kyuhyun merebut ponsel sungmin dia menekan beberapa dijit nomor pada ponsel sungmin dan mennelphonnya kemudian dia matikan ,

"aku sudah mensave nomerku di phonselmu jangan coba-coba kau hapus , dan masalah semalam aku benar-benar minta maaf ming aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya aku….. aku hanya tertarik padamu pada awalnya dan aku sengaja memasukkan obat perangsang di minumanmu mianhae "

"Mwo obat perangsang kau gila ajussi mesum " tangan sungmin sudah ingin memukul kyuhyun namum kyuhyun telah lebih dahulu memegang tangannya

"Ne aku sudah gila dan bukankah sudah ku katakana aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu lagi pula kau ini masih kelas 2 SMA kenapa kau berada di tempat seperti itu ha " kyuhyun balik bertanya

"Itu bukan urusnmu Ajussi aku mau pulang aku bisa benar-benar gila di sini bersamamu " sungmin melangkah pergi dari rumah kyuhyun , kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak mencoba mencegah sungmin kali ini dia tau sungmin butuh sendiri begitu juga dirinya

"Mianhae Ming , aku memang salah tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukannya karena sepertinya aku sudah tertarik padamu " batin kyuhyun

**Sementara di sekolah **

"Bagaimana Sungmin Chagi apa dia benar-benar pulang semalam " Tanya donghae pada hyukjae

"Euum dia bilang begitu , tapi aku tetap saja curiga hae "

"Sudalah belajarlah mempercayainya Hyukkie , bukankah kau sahabatnya " Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampiri meja hyukjae

"hyukjae –ah di mana sungmin oppa apa dia tidak masuk hari ini apa dia sakit " Tanya Sunny

" Eumm sepertinya begitu dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan Sunny "

"bagaiman bisa dia sakit apa kau mau ke tempat Sungmin oppa nanti Hyukjae-ah ?"

"Ya apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami Sunny ssi " kali ini Donghae yang menjawab

"Apa boleh aku ikut Hyuk ?"

"Tentu ikut saja " jawan Hyukjae

"Eum Gomawo aku permisi dulu " setelah Sunny pergi

"Hae apa benar Sungmin menyukainya aku sedikit tidak suka dengannya "

"kenapa kau tidak suka pada Sunny chagi dia anak yang baik bukan ?"

"benar juga tapi tetap saja hae Sungmin itu terlalu lugu untuk berpacaran dengannya " ucap Hyukjae

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan ne "

**At Sungmin's Home **

"Ah badanku benar-benar sakit semua sial berapa lama dia mengerjaiku semalam kenapa rasanya begitu sakit " gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas susu dan sepotong roti tidak dia pungkiri kegiatanya semalam membuatnya kelaparan

Sungmin duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan rotinya

"Bagaimana kalau sampai Appa dan Umma tau aku bisa mati , hah kenpa semua ini terjadi padaku , aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Ajussi gila itu lagi , Ah ciuman pertamaku , malam pertamaku kenapa harus dia rebut begitu saja bagaimana ini aku tak akan membiarkan semua orang tau " sungmin terus saja bergumam tak jelas

"Aku leah sebaiknya aku tidur saja " Akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur sekarang dia merasa badannya seperti habis di buat mebawa berton-ton karung beras benar-benar capek

**Sepulang Sekolah **

**Tok…. Tok…tok…**

"Minnie buka pintunya" Teriak Hyukjae dariluar , sungmin yang sedang asik dengan dunia mimpinya akhirnya terbangun dan berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu

"Ahh siapa mengganggu saja apa tidak tau aku sedang sangat capek "

Krieeeet

Hyukjae Donghae langsung masuk begitu saja saat pintu terbuka " kenapa lama sekali sih min aku sudah menunggu lama di luar " gerutu Hyukjae

"Aku sedang tidur Hyukie " Sungmin ingin menutup pintunya namun dia langsung membatu ketika mengetahui di depan pintu masih ada Sunny

"Oppa Gwenchana ?" Tanya Sunny

"Ah N..ne Sunny-ah kenapa kau ikut ke sini ayo masuk jangan berdiri terus di situ "sungmin hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal "

"Ne gomawo oppa " Sunny masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin , Sungmin mengikuti berjalan di belakang Sunny sambil menutup kembali pintu

"Minnie kenapa kau terlihat kesulitan berjalan begitu kau tak apa min " Tanya Donghae

"An..ani aku baik-baik saja hae hanya saja tadi pagi aku terpeleset di kamar mandi " jelas sungmin yang sebenarnya itu semua adalah kebohongan besar

"Oiya oppa sakit apa kenapa tidak masuk sekolah tadi " Tanya Sunny saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu Sungmin, belum sempat sungmin menjawab Hyukjae sudah memotong omongan sungmin terlebih dahulu

"Min aku dan donghae mau melihat DVD di dalam ne kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian " Kata Hyukjae sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya , Sungmin hanya mengangguk

" aku hanya sedikit pusing tadi pagi Sunny dan sepertinya aku memang bangun kesiangan tadi padi "

"Oppa sudah Makan aku tadi membuatkan bubur Untuk oppa "

"Gomawo Sunny-ah " Ucap Sungmin tulus

"Oppa bagamana kalau akhir pekan ini kita pergi ke taman bermain ?" Tanya Sunny penuh harap

"Akhir pekan ya eumm boleh juga " ucap sungmin menyanggupi

Tak terasa Haehyuk dan Sunny sudah seharian berada di rumah Sungmin dan hari ternayata sudah beranjak Sore sehingga merekapun berpamitan pulang

"Sungmin-ah kami pulang dulu ne sudah sore cepat sembuh " Ucap Donghae

"Ne kalian hati-hati ne , kau juga hati-hati Sunny-ah Mian aku tak bisa mengatarmu " balas sungmin

"Ne Gwencana oppa "

"Antar Sunny pulang ne Hyukkie " kata Sungmin pada Hyukjae

"Baik-oke aku akan mengatar tuan putrimu ini dengan selamat kami plang dulu, Bye Minnie "

"Bye …"

**Sementara di kantor Kyuhyun**

"Yeobosseo…."

"_'

"Ne aku ingin kalian mencari alamat orang yang nomor telponnya sudah aku sebutkan tadi "

"_"

"Aku ingin kalian bergerak cepat kalau kalian sudah menemukannya cepat beritahu aku "

"_"

"Baiklah aku tunggu "

Kyuhyun menutup telphonnya " Ming aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Mianhae jika aku akan sedikit memaksamu tapi aku janji tak akan menyakitimu "

**Keesokan harinya **

Sungmin sudah siap- siap untuk berangkat kesekolah hari ini dia bertekat untuk melupakan segalanya setelah semalam dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana

"Semangat Sungmin kau pasti bisa lupakan semuanya Min Fighting " ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri

Seperti yang Sungmin katakana, dia hari ini memulai harinya dengan semangat penuh apalagi begitu sampai di sekolah dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya dia langsung bertemu Sunny entah kenapa semangatnya seperti terisi kembali

"Selamat pagi Hyukkie" sapa sungmin pada sahabatnya itu yang kini sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk di bangku mereka

" ah… pagi Min " sahut Hyukjae cepat

"kau sedang apa Hyuk ?" Tanya sungmin penasaran setelah dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku kesayangannya

"Omo Min aku belum mengerjakan Tugas dari Park seosangmin Otthokae , sudah jangan menggangguku "

"Kau ini kebiasaan " sahut Sungmin

Akhirnya sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan Hyukjae dan berjalan ke tempat Sunny dan teman-temannya

"Sunny –ah selamat pagi …"

"Pagi Oppa , Oppa sudah sehat ?"Tanya Sunny

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat , Kau mau menemaniku Ke kantin Sunny ? aku belum Sempat sarapan pagi ini bagaiman ?

"Euum tentu saja Ayo Oppa " Jawab Sunny riang

Saat ini suasana kantin memang belum begitu ramai karena memang hari masih terlalu pagi masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi

" Bagaimana rencana kita besok kau bisa kan ke taman bermai bersamaku Sunny-ah ?" Tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka sampai di kantin

"Tentu saja oppa , aku sangat senang waktu oppa mau mengajakku ke taman bermain "

"Kalau begitu besok aku jemput jam 10 bagaimana?"

"Oke ku tunggu di rumah ne Oppa "

Hari itu pun tiba , Sungmin sudah berada di rumah Sunny sekarang, dia tampak menunggu di ruang tamu

"Oppa ayo kita berangkat " ajak Sunny

"Wah kau Cantik Sunny-ah , Ja kita berangkat "

"Gomawo Oppa "

XXXX

Kyuhyun sedang berada di rumah kedua orang tuanya sekarang dia sedang asik bermain bersama keponakkannya yang kebetulan sedang berada di korea , dua hari yang lalu ahra kakak kyuhyun baru datang dari Jepang bersama dengan anak dan suaminya mereka ingin berlibur di korea selama satu minggu karena kebetulan suami ahra Siwon mendapatkan jatah libur dari kantor tempat dia bekerja

"Kyuhyun-ah ajak Minhyun jalan-jalan jangan mengajarinya bermain PSP terus " Ucap Ahra saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain PSP dengan anaknya di ruang keluarga

"Aku sangat lelah nonna bukankah bermain PSP itu menyenangkan " Jawab Kyuhyun malas

"Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi maniak game sepertimu Kyu ajaklah dia jalan-jalan apa kau tidak kasihan dia sama sekali belum keluar rumah semenjak dua hari yang lalu "

"Ajhussi Bagaimana cara mengalahkan monster ini ?" Tanya Minhyun sambil mengarahkan PSPnya pada Kyuhyun

"Ah Minhyun-ah bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman bermain saja Kau mau ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Jinjja Ajhussi wah ne Hyunnie mau "

"Geure Kajja "

Back To Sungmin & Sunny

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di taman bermain Sunny kelihatan sangat senang , begitu banyak wahana yang dia coba naikki , begitu juga Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman bermain tersebut sambil menikmati ice cream dan kembang gula

"Apa kau senang hari ini Sunny ?" Tanya Sungmin setelah lama mereka terdiam menikmati makanan masing-masing

"Ne sangat senang gomawo Oppa sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini sangat menyenangkan "

"Jinjja baguslah "Ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Sunny

Sementara itu

Kyuhyun dan Minhyun Sudah tiba di taman bermain tapi anehnya Minhyun sama sekali tidak merengek untuk bisa menaikki wahana yang ada di sana tapi dia justru merengek ingin di belikan ice cream pada Kyuhyun

"Ajhussi ice cream Hyunnie ingin ice cream ajhussi belikan…. Belikan…. Belikan " rengek Minhyun

"Hyunnie tidak mau mencoba permainan dulu sebelum beli ice cream " Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani … nanti saja mainnya Hyunnie mau Ice cream " Jawab Minhyun

"Ja baiklah Ayo kita beli Ice cream "

Saat Kyuhyun dan minhyun berjalan ke kedai ice cream tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatiannya

"Hyunnie-ah sebelum ke kedai Ice cream temani ajhussi dulu bertemu teman ajhussie ne itu orangnya "kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk di mana Sungmin berada

Minhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya , Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun dan dengan tergesa berjalan menghampiri Sungmin

"Sungmin…." Panggil Kyuhyun , merasa namanya di panggil Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat ternyata kyuhyunlah yang memanggilnya

"A…aJhussi Mesum "

"Dia siapa Ming ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan Mengitimidasi saat Kyuhyun melihat Seorang yeoja bersama Sungmin

"Dia yeoja chinguku "kata Sungmin tanpa berani melihat Kyuhyun entah kenapa ada perasaan takut saat dia mengatakan hal itu , bukankah selama ini dia mnyukai Sunny kenapa dia harus merasa Takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun toh nantinya dia memang akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sunny, Sungmin sungguh tidak mengerti

"Mw….mwo " Kyuhyun nampa sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Sungmin, Jikan kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan Sunny dia sekarang seperti orang yang baru menang undian wajahnya di penuhi dengan senyum kemenangan

"Minhyun-ah tunggu di sini bersama Nonna itu ne Ajhussi ingin berbicara dengan teman Ajhussi sebentar "Kata Kyuhyun pada Minhyun , Minhyun mengangguk

"Ming Ayo ikut Aku " Kata kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, Sungmin hanya diam dia seperti tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan

"Apa maksudmu denga yeoja chingu Ming ?" Tanya Kyuhyun nampak begitu kesal

"Tak apa Lee Sungmin jangan takut padanya " Kata Sungmin dalam hati

"Wae dia yeoja chinguku ada masalah dengan ini " jawab Sungmin menantang

"Kau….." Kyuhyun yang nampak marah langsung menarik sungmin dan mencium bibir cherry Sungmin menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya\

"Le…paaassss…..Mmmmfffffffffphhhh ," Sungmin mencoba meronta tapi tak berhasil Kyuhyun berhasil menguncinya , apa yang terjadi pada sungmin kini dia justru menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun serta mencoba untuk membalasnya

"Miiiicckkk " kecapan terdengar dari ciuman mereka

"Mmeeemmpphhtt aaaaahhhh" desahanpun terdengar begitu lama setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Lee Sungmin Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk dekat dengan yeoja ataupun mamja manapun karena aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi , sejak malam itu kau adalah milikku , kau dengar itu "

"Mwo…"

TBC

Chap 2 datang sebenarnya saya bingung mau lanjutin FF ini kayak apa karena jujur pas Chap 1 kemarin ide datang begitu saja , tapi saya mencoba untuk meneruskan FF ini karena saat membaca review reader's deul semuanya terima kasih banyak atas koreksi-koreksinya

Cerita ini mungkin akan membosankan tidak sesuai harapan reader's semua Saya tidak mengatakan chap ini lebih baik tapi saya mencoba yang terbaik dan semoga kalian semua suka saya males untuk mengecek ulang tulisan ini kalau ada Tyops harap di maklumi ne

Tinggalkan komen di kotak Review ne

Ghamsahae

**Tahks to : paprikapumpkin , Diavolos , is0live89 , ImSFS , reva kyuminelf, cupid'skyumin, amalia ,Yefah KyuminShippClouds , Zahra Amelia , Love Clouds , Koru-Chan 150593 , kyumin forever, Park Min Rin**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fist Experience**

**Kim Eun Neul **

**Kyumin / Yaoi **

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Lee Sungmin Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk dekat dengan yeoja atau pun mamja manapun karena aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi , sejak malam itu kau adalah milikku , kau dengar itu "

"Mwo…"

XXX

"Kau gila ajhussi apa hakmu melarangku ? hakku ingin dekat dengan siapapun memang siapa kau beraninya memerintahku hah ?" Sungmin benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Cho Kyuhyun ini , bahkan setelah dia" memperkosa" Sungmin dia masih berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Sungmin sangat aneh .

"Apa kau tak mendengar kata-kataku tadi Lee Sungmin kau adalah milikku " Ucap kyuhyun tak kalah sengit

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke psikiater Ajhussi aku rasa jiwamu benar-benar bermasalah , atau sekalian kau pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa dan mengurung dirimu di sana dasar gila " setelah mengucapkan hal itu sungmin pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya

XXX

"Sunny ah ayo kita pergi aku sudah tidak mood berada di sini " kata Sungmin setelah dia kembali ke tempat Sunny dan Minhyun

"Tapi Oppa bagaimana dengan anak ini apa kita akan meninggalkannya sedirian?"

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Minhyun yang tengah asik memakan ice creamnya seolah tidak mendengar apa yang Sungmin dan Sunny bicarakan , kemudian Sungmin berjalan mendekati Minhyun dia berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dan tinggi badan Minhyun

"Adik kecil siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sungmin pada Minyun

"Minhyun… Choi Minhyun " Jawab Minhyun sambil terus menjiati ice creamnya

"Eumm Minhyun-ah Hyung dan Nonna mau pulang dulu Minhyun di sini sendirian menunggu Ajhussi tak apa ne …?"

"Euuumm Gwenchana Hyung Minhyun berani" Minhyun menjawab dengan anggukan Lucu yang membuat Sungmin gemas

"_Aiiisssh kemana Ajhussi gila itu apa dia tidak ingat dia membawa keponakannya di sini hah dasar Pabbo " _Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati , setelah dia pikir-pikir dia tidak tega meninggalkan Minhyun di tempat seramai ini sedirian dia takut aka nada yang berniat jahat dan menculik Minhyun

" Sunny-ah kalau begitu kita temani dulu Minhyun di sini kau tak apa kan ?"

"Ne oppa gwenchana aku juga tidak tega membiarkan dia sendirian disini oppa " Jawab Sunny

"Euum Minhyun-ah sudah naik wahana apa saja tadi? " Tanya Sungmin mencoba untuk mengajak Minhyun berbicara

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya " belum Hyung tadi Ajhussi masih menbelikan Hyunnie ice cream ini saja " jawab Minhyun sambil mengarahkan ice creamnya k earah Sungmin

"Aigooo kasihan sekali mau Hyung temani bermain tidak " Tanya Sungmin lagi

"Eummm mau " Jawab Minhyun Antusias

"Baiklah Kajja , Kajja Sunny –ah "

Mereka bergita berkeliling menaiki semua wahana yang ada Minhyun tampak begitu senang melihat wajah minhyun yang antusias membuat Sungmin dan Sunny merasa Senang Juga

" Hyung Minhyun ingin naik Biang lala Boleh ya " Tanya Minyun pada Sungmin

"tentu saja Boleh Kajja " Jawab Sungmin mengiyakan

Sementara itu

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan taman bermain mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dia tak tau mau kemana yang dia tau dia harus pergi menenangkan pikiran , mendengar kata-kata Sungmin tadi membuat hatinya sakit _,_ Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan _" Apa yang dia bilang tadi yeoja chingu , aku harus ke psikiater aaarrrrgggh sebegitu bencinya kah dia padaku,dadaku rasanya sesak tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasa sesakit ini ,tatapan matanya yang tajam ucapannya yang seolah menginginkan ku menjauh dari hidupnya …. Ah ani.. ani atau mungkin dia memang ingin aku pergi dari hidupnya tapi aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Lee sungmin , kau sudah mebuatku masuk dan terjerat olehmu dan aku akan membuat kau bertanggung jawab atas hal itu "_

Drrrttt…. Drrrtttttt

Kyuhyun segera mengambil hand phone nya yang bergetar dia melihat layar dan menemukan nama kakaknya tertera di layar telephone tersebut Kyuyun langsung mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseo Wae Nonna ?"

"**Yak Cho Kyuhyun ini sudah Sore di mana kau " **Tanya ahra ada nama marah di sana

" Aku sedang di Jalan Nonna Wae ?"

"**Cepat pulang bocah kau tau Minhyun belum makan dari siang "**

"Astaga " Kyuhyun baru ingat dia meninggalkan Minhyun di taman bermain aaarrrrghh semua ini gara-gara sungmin

"**Ada apa Kyu , kenapa kau terkejut begitu hah , jangan katakana kau membuat masalah "** Tanya ahra penasaran

"An….. ani nona tidak apa-apa , aku akan segera pulang " Kyuhyun dengan cepat mematikan Hand phone nya dan kembali ke taman bermain

"_Aisssh kenapa aku begitu bodoh bagaimana kalau Minhyun sampai kenapa-kenapa " _ rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati

Back to taman bermain

"Oppa kenapa Ajhussinya belum kembali Juga bagaimana ini , hari semakin sore oppa " kata Sunny mulai resah

" huh tenang sebentar lagi pasti orang itu akan kembali " jawab Sungmin tenang , ah lebih tepatnya pura-pura tenang Sungmin sebenarnya sudah begitu resah bagaimana tidak Kyuhyun belum juga mucul padahal ini Sudah sangat sore dan lagi Sungmin ingin cepat pulang sejujurnya pikirannya sangat kacau setelah bertemu Kyuhyun tadi tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan namja itu , dia meninggalkan keponakkannya begitu saja , kalau Sungmin membawa Minhyun pulang dia takut akan di tuduh sebagai penculik dan lagi dia tidak tau alamat Minhyun ataupun Kyuhyun bagaimana dia mengatarkan minyun pulang nanti

"Sunny-ah sebaiknya kau pulang dulu biar aku yang menunggunya di sini , bukankah kita memiliki tugas yang harus di kumpulkan besok aku yakin kau belummengerjakannya bukan ?" kata Sungmin sambil menggendong Minhyun yang sudah tertidur , ya setelah lelah bermain dan makan Minhyun tertidur wajah anak itu terlihat begitu lelah

"Tapi Oppa …."

"tidak apa Sunny aku tidak mau di marahi orang tuamu karena kau pulang kemalaman pulanglah " kata Sungmin meyakinkan

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne oppa " kata Sungmin akhirnya menurut

"Euumm hati-hati ne , mian aku tidak bisa mengatarmu

"Gwenchana oppa " jawab Sunny sambil tersenyum Sunny akhirnya pulang sendiri , setelah Sunny pergi Sungmin kembali menunggu Kyuhyun di tempat itu

"Orang itu benar-benar gila apa dia tidak punya otak meninggalkan keponakannya di taman bermain begitu saja , hah kemana saja perginya orang itu , apa aku tadi begitu keras terhadapnya ,Ah..,. ani dia memang harus di beri pelajaran karena dengan seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti itu " sungmin terus saja menggerutu

Tak lama Kyuhyun sampai di taman bermain dia segera berlari menuju tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Minhyun tadi , betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat ternyata Minhyun ada di gendongan Sungmin

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung menampakan wajah kesal , setelah Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya langsung saja Sungmin menghujani Kyuhyun dengan bentakan

"Yaaakkk … Ajhussi gila apa maksudmu meninggalkan anak sekecil ini di taman bermain sedirian hah ?"

"_"

"Apa otakmu sudah benar-benar rusak bagaiman kalau anak ini sampai di culik " Sungmin masih saja berteriak

"_" masih belum ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun , dia begitu terkejut ternyata sungmin masih di sini dan menunggui keponakannya

"JAWAB AKU AJHUSSI " Sungmin berteriak , dan kejadian berikutnya gilaran membuat sungmin membatu , karena Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya begitu saja dengan Minhyun yang masih ada di gendongannya

" Gomawo Ming Jongmal Gomawo , kau tau aku sangat takut sangat aku ingat meninggalkan Minhyun di sini , pikiranku sangat kacau tadi setelah mendengar semua ucapanmu aku marah emosi , aku benar-benar kalut dan aku langsung pergi dari sini tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi "

"Pabbo kau memang pabbo Ajhussi bagaimana kalau tadi aku langsung pulang hah , kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu di sini " jawab sungmin sebenarnya dia masih sangat marah pada kyuhyun tapi melihat wajah kyuhyun yang begitu kacau sungmin jadi tidak tega

"Mianhae Ming maafkan aku , Jongmal mianhae " Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata maaf sambil melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin , merekapun duduk di bangku yang tadi di dudukin Sungmin

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau bawa Minhyun pulang dia terlihat begitu lelah , aku juga ingin segera pulang banyak hal yang membuat kepalaku pusing hari ini " jawab Sungmin sambil menyerahkan Minhyn kepada Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi namun belum sempat Sungmin beranjak lankahnya terhenti karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Apa yeoja tadi benar-benar yeoja Chingumu Ming, kau tidak membohongiku kan , apa kau mencintainya ?"

"Dia belum menjadi Yeoja chinguku aku membohongimu tadi tapi aku akan membuatnya menjadi yeoja chinguku segera setelah aku menemukan moment yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya , dan aku memang mencintainya jadi sudah jelaskan , Aku harus pulang Ajhussi selamat malam " Sungmin mengatakannya tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya kemudian dia langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"_Jadi begitu Ming ….. kau mencitai Yeoja itu tapi aku mencintaimu Ming dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku juga "_ Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati

XXX

"Aisssh kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu tadi padanya , hah sudalah memang kenyataanya aku mencintai Sunny lagi pula dengan begitu dia akan membiarkanku hidup tenang dan tidak akan menemuiku lagi kau memang pintar Lee sungmin " guman sungmin setelah dia berada dalam mobilnya , dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang dia ingin tidur bertemu dengan kyuhyun membuat pikirannya kacau dan kepalanya jadi pusing

**Rumah orang tua Kyuhyun **

"Aku pulang " kata kyuhyun begitu dia masuk ke dalam rumah

"Kau sudah pulang bocah kenapa sampai malam begini kau ajak anakku main apa saja heem sampai dia tertidur begini " sahut ahra sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil Minhyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun menyerahkan Minhyun tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ahra

"Heii ada apa dengan mu , kau ada masalah ? kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu Kyu" Tanya ahra

"Sudahlah Nonna aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya , aku pulang dulu , katakana pada omma dan appa aku tidak bisa lama-lama , Anyyeong nonna " jawab kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan keluar menuju ke mobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju Apartementnya

XXX

Keesokan Harinya

"Min bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sunny kemarin kenapa kau tidak langsung cerita kepadaku min , apa kencanmu menyenangkan ?" Hyukjae langsung "menyerbu" dengan pertanyaan –pertanyaannya setelah melihat Sungmin datang ke sekolah pagi ini , Hyukkjae sangat penasaran pasalnya sahabatnya ini tidak menghubunginya sampai tadi malam biasanya Sungmin pasti akan selalu menghubunginya setelah dia bertemu atau keluar bersama Sunny tapi tidak dengan tadi malam

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya Hyukkie , mengertilah " Bukan , bukan masalah dia tidak merasa senang dengan kencannya semalam dengan Sunny tapi kalau dia mengingat kejadian semalam maka Kyuhyunlah yang akan muncul di pikirannya dan Sungmin tidak suka itu

"Waeyo min apa kencamu tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Hyukkie…" Sungmin terlihat memohon

"Arra… Arraso aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi"

"hehe Gomawo Hyukkie " Sungmin menanggapinya dengan tersenyum

"Ming apa ada masalah lain yang mengganggu pikiranmu kenapa hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat ?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk , " Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang Mian hyukkie-ah "

"Gwencana yang penting kau tau jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita aku selalu ada buatmu min , Jja kau sudah sarapan ? "

Sungmin menggeleng … " Baiklah sepertinya kita harus ke kantin untuk mengisi perutmu Sahabat " Hyukjae langsung menarik Sungmin ke kantin

Skip Time

"Bagaiman kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang aku minta ?"

"Sudah tuan saya sudah menemukannya , Lee Seungmin dia bersekolah di Dream High School dia adalah anak dari pemilik Lee Crop , selama dua minggu ini orang tuanya sedang berada di jepang dan dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya ini alamat rumahnya Tuan " suruhan Kyuhun memberikan secarik kerta kepada Kyuhyun , hari ini Kyuhyun meminta orang Suruhannya untuk ke kantor dan memberikan informasi tentang Sungmin yang Kyuhyun minta , Setelah kejadian semalam Kyuhyun terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa nembuat sungmin tidak akan bisa jauh dari dia , kenyataan bahwa Sungmin memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai tidak bisa di anggap sebelah mata , Kyuhyun harus segera bertindak

"Bagus kau boleh keluar " kata Kyuhyun

"_Hari ini aku harus menemuimu min kau suka atau tidak , kau tidak akan aku biarkan pergi begitu saja Lee sungmin"_ batin Kyuhyun

"Seohyun Ssi cari informasi tentang Lee Crop dan buat perusahaan kita menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan tersebut " Kyuhyun menghubungi sekertarisnya

"Baik direktur saya akan mencari informasinya " balas Seohyun

"Dapatkan informasi tentang perusahaan itu sesegara mungkin kau tau aku tidak suka menunggu "

"Baik Direktur "

Back to School

"Oppa…." Panggil Sunny setelah melihat Sungmin Duduk sedirian di taman sekolah

Sungmin menoleh ke asal Suara dan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Sunny , Sunny menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sebelah namja cantik tersebut

"Oppa apa oppa menunggu lama semalam setelah aku pulang "

"Lumayan lama untung aku tidak lumutan karena menunggu semalam hehe " jawab sungmin setengah bercanda

"Oppa sebenarnya siapa laki-laki kemarin itu kenap dia aneh sekali " Tanya Sunny lagi

" Molla aku hanya bertemu satu kali dengannya aku juga tidak begitu mengenalnya " Jawab sungmin mencoba tenang

"tapi tatapanya kepadamu berbeda Oppa seperti ada luka yang dalam saat melihatmu"

"Euum benarkan Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja , bagaimana mungkin dia menatapku begitu kau ada-ada saja " kilah Sungmin

"Oppa apa mungkin laki-laki itu menyukaimu dan dia tidak suka melihatmu bersamaku ?"

Deg…

Bagaiman Mungkin Sunny Bisa menyimpulakan hal yang seperti itu bagaimana mungkin Sunny berpikiran kalau KYuhyun menyukainya

"An….. ani Sunny-ah aku dan dia sama –sama namja bagaimana mungkin dia menyukaiku itu mustahil sudahlah jangan membicarakan orang itu lagi "

"Masak oppa tidak bisa merasakannya aku saja bisa melihatnya " Sunny terus saja Bicara

"Aku bilang jangan membicarakannya lagi apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan Sunny-ah lagi pula aku menyukaimu bukan namja itu kau tau " Sahut Sungmin dengan nada tinggi dia sungguh emosi seharian ini pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun ucapan maaf serta pelukan Kyuhyun selalu berputar-putar di pikirannya , sampai Sungmin tidak sadar Sudah mengucapkan hal yang membuat Sunny membatu

"Oppa … ap…apa benar kau menyukaiku "Tanya Sunny tak percaya

"Eh….. ne aku menyukaimu Sunny-ah , sekarang kau mengerti bukan jadi berhenti menanyakan dan membicarakan laki-laki itu " sahut Sungmin

"Nado Saranghae oppa " Ucap Sunny dan langsung memeluk Sungmin , Sungmin yang mendapat serangan tiba –tiba hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas pelukan Sungmin

At Class

Setelah kejadian dimana dengan tidak sengaja Sungmin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sunny kelas menjadi gempar oleh berita mereka Sungmin tak habis Pikir bagaimana berita itu bisa menyebar dengan cepat , teman-teman mereka sungguh biang gosib.

Sungmin tak ambil pusing dan dengan omongan teman-temannya dengan santai dia berjalan menuju tempt duduk nya

" Min kau benar sudah mengatakan perasaanmu ke Sunny ?"Tanya Donghae , Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Jinjja Min wah kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada kami terlebih dulu min , kau ini selalu saja begitu " Sambung Hyukjae

"Aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengatakannya sekarang Hyukkie tapi …. Aisssh Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya "

"Yak … Min kau hutang penjelasan padaku " Tak lama Park Saengsangmin masuk ke dalam kelas

Skip Time

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya "Umma appa kapan kalian pulang " Sungmin berguman sendirian "Lebih baik aku bersantai hari ini…. Ah benar-benar bosan di rumah sendirian ", Sungmin mengambil beberapa cemilan dan menghidupkan DVD " Sepertinya film Action bagus sekalian meluapkan emosiku bagaimanapun aku butuh pelampiasan bukan "

Entah sudah berapa jam Sungmin menonton Filmnya tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam tapi sepertinya sungmin masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya

Ting….Tong

Ting….Tong …

Ting….Tong…..

Bel pintu rumah Sungmin terus saja berbunyi merasa terganggu Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya (Read: Nonton DVD)

"Siapa malam-malam begini bertamu …. Menyebalkan " Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya terlihat sangat lucu

"Changkam ….. jangan-jangan maling Otthokae "Sungmin panik dia mengambil payung yang ada di bawah tangga dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap , dengan pelan Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya

Kreet…

"Ming kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya kau tau aku sampai lumutan menunggu di sini hah " sang tamu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin tanpa menunggu persetujuan tuan rumah, Sungmin hanya bisa diam mematung bagaimana tidak sekarang yang ada di dalam rumahnya adalah orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya dan sekarang orang itu berada di rumahnya bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumah sungmin

"A…ajhussi …. Kenapa bisa di sini ,? Dari mana kau tau alamat rumahku ajhussi ?" Tanya sungmin setelah kesadarannya kembali

"Itu hal mudah untukku ming … sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ hah cepat masuk tutup pintunya ".

"Kau …. Memang siapa kau berani memerintahku di rumahku sendiri , dan untuk apa kau ke sini malam-malam begini cepat keluar " sungmin yang geram langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya kearah pintu, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan gerakan Sungmin dan sekarang justru Sungmin yang berhasil di dorong kyuhyun ke arah pintu hal itu membuat pintu tertutup

"Chu…..

Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin singkat dan lembut penuh dengan perasaan tanpa ada tekanan

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau adalah milikku ming jadi apa salahnya aku di sini sekarang ?"

"tapi ini rumahku Ajhu…" belum sempat sungmin melanjutkan bicara lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menciumnya

Chu…..

"Sssst jangan banyak bicara ming aku tidak suka perlawanan" Kyuhyun melepaskan sungmin dan melenggang begitu saja masuk kedalam rumah

"Ming aku lapaaar buatkan aku makanan "

"Yak…. Aku bukan pembantumu Ajhussi " Teriak Sungmin kesal

"Ming aku tidak terima penolakkan kau ingin aku cium lagi baby ?" Smirk Kyuhyun

"aissss terserah … " sungmin tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan kembali ke depan tv melanjutkan acara menontonnya

"Ming…. Aku lapar"

"_"

"Ming…."

"_" Masih tidak ada jawaban dari sang punya nama

"LEE SUNGMIN AKU LAPAR "teriak Kyuhyun yang sebal karena terus di acuhkan

"Bisa tidak bicara pelan Ajhussi … baiklah-baiklah aku akan buatkan makanan dan di sini hanya ada ramen bagaimana?" Jawab Sungmin akhirnya mengalah

"Nee.. tidak apa-apa cepat aku lapar"

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan Pembantumu, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan , aku bisa cepat tua kalau begini " Sungmin terus saja menggerutu

XXX

"Apa tujuanmu ke mari ?" Tanya sungmin setelah Kyuhyun selesai menghabiskan ramennya mereka sekarang sedang duduk diruang keluarga menonton DVD yang tadinya Sungmin tonton

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu " Jawab Kyuhyun enteng

"Apa kau tidak puas membuat hariku berantakan Ajhussi ?"

"begitukah …. Apa aku terlalu mengganggumu ?"

"Kau masih bertanya Ajhussi … jinjja …" Sungut Sungmin

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar terbiasa dengan kehadiranku ming karena aku tidak ada pernah membiarkan kau lepas dariku Minnie " Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Ajhussi lagi pula aku ini masih normal "

"normal …..? benarkah ? aku tidak percaya "

"Ajhussi jangan pancing emosiku , dan asal kau tahu .. Sunny sekarang sudah menjadi Yeogja chinguku  
jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi " Kyuhyun langsung tersentak dan menatap sungmin tajam entah keberanian dari mana Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memenjarakan sungmin di bawah tubuhnya

"Apa yang aku bilang tadi Ming kau berpacaran dengan Yeoja itu … " bisik Kyuhyun seduktif

"Ap….apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sungmin gugup

"Kau itu Milikku harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya Ming " bisik Kyuhyun lagi

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung menghujani sungmin dengan ciuman Mulai dari Kuping , pucuk kepala dan kedua kelopak mata sungmin , Sungmin sesekali hanya memberontak namun tak terlalu berarti untuk Kyuhyun

Chu….

Kali ini bibir M sungmin menjadi sasaran Kyuhyun , lumatan halus dan lembut memulai permainan mereka , Sungmin kali ini hanya bisa pasrah entah kenapa tenaganya terasa tersedot habis oleh kyuhyun

"_Shit kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa melawan juka sudah seperti ini kenapa tubuhku menikmati semua sentuhan Ajhussi gila ini "_ Umpat sungmin dalam hati

Ciuman yang semula lembut menjadi semakin memanas , Khuyun terus mengajak Sungmin bermain di gigit bibir bawah sungmin , memaksakan lidahnya untuk mesuk dan mengekspose gua hangat Sungmin

"Euuugghh….." Desahan akhirnya lolos dari bibir namja cantik tersebut

Kyuhyun semakin melancarkan serangannya pada tubuh Sungmin , setelah Bosan dengan Bibir carry Sungmin Kyuhyun beralih pada telinga Sungmin

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…Euuuuuuuuumm" Sungmin tak berhenti melenguh dia memejamkan mata erat menahan semua gejolak yang rasanya ingin keluar

"Baby sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik dengan suara yang mendesah

TBC

Huaaaaaaaaa tulisan geje apa lgi ini , saya merasa ini tidak memuaskan udah lama lagi Updatenya Mianhae ne …. Chap ini saya ketik udah lama saya nyicil di sela2 tugas kuliah yang membuat saya keluar masuk RSJ hahaha #Plak Mian kalau Feelnya beda2 soalnya ngetiknya juga beda2 waktu mian Juga kalau malah ga dapet Feel

No Edit ga trima Bash ne , Buat Chap selanjutnya saja akan usahakan cepet Update semoga saya gampang dapet moodnya , kalau ceritanya ngebut , emang saya buat gitu^^

Tinggalkan jejang Di kotak review Jebbal ^^


End file.
